The discussion of any work, publications, sales, or activity anywhere in this submission, including in any documents submitted with this application, shall not be taken as an admission that any such work constitutes prior art. The discussion of any activity, work, or publication herein is not an admission that such activity, work, or publication existed or was known in any particular jurisdiction.
A number of patents and publications discuss various topics related to burst suppression analysis. Some of these are listed below. This list is not intended to suggest that any search has been performed and is not exhaustive. These references and their incorporated documents are incorporated herein by reference to provide background information and for any other purposes.